


We can find a good time anywhere

by orphan_account



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Based post canon, Chainsaw isn't in this but I love her, M/M, Multi, This was my secret santa present for the pynchsecretsanta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The gansey go to a Christmas partyOriginally a tumblr secret santa gift for serpentinegraphite





	

“How you doing, Tiger?” Richard Campbell Gansey III asked earnestly as he sat next to Adam on the bench of the grand piano. Blue and Henry were dancing somewhere, and Ronan was getting drinks. The Ganseys’ Christmas party was proving to be twice as dull as the the last party he’d attended at this house; without the hallucinations and mental breakdowns and whatnot. If Gansey hadn’t insisted that they come, Adam would have very happily spent Christmas Eve cuddled up with his boyfriend and their screaming goat daughter.  
“I’m fine, have you tried those puff things? They’re surprisingly edible.” Adam replied.  
The entire Gansey family had been anxious about his mental state all day. Though Adam was nervous, he was pretty sure he could power through.  
Just as Gansey was about to share his opinion on the puff things, Blue and Henry both attempted to sit on his lap. This resulted in Blue tumbling gracelessly to the floor in a heap of multi colored fabric, and Henry flinging his arms around Gansey to avoid falling on top of her. Adam had absolutely no idea where they had appeared from, but he automatically felt better being surrounded by his friends.  
“Well Santa, I want a pony, and a girlfriend for Robobee, and-” Henry began, gently booping Gansey’s nose on each request.  
As Blue got herself together, Adam noticed that she had taken off the heels that she had sworn to him not an hour ago that she’d “keep on all night, you’ll see.” Opal, looking very cute in a pale pink knee length dress with yellow rubber boots and a chewed looking blazer, pushed her way through the crowd toward them, Ronan close behind. Adam took a second to appreciate his boyfriend in a suit, it was a rare sight that he planned to memorize and keep for the next several years.  
Ronan offered Adam a glass of champagne, then pushed Gansey and Henry on top of Blue. He stepped around the traveling trio while Opal threw herself on top of them and sat next to Adam on the Piano bench, letting out a deep sigh and throwing his arm around his waist.  
“How fun would it be to burn this house down?” Ronan asked, looking around disgustedly.  
Adam chuckled appreciatively, watching the mess of people attempt to detangle themselves from each other. The rowdy teens definitely attracted their share of dirty looks from the rich crowd. He decided this party was much more fun than the last one he went to.  
Henry managed to separate himself from the dog pile, and stood by Ronan and Noah. “Yo Lynch, any word from dead boy recently?” he said quietly, not wanting to call too much attention to the slightly sensitive conversation.  
“That fuck? He keeps randomly showing up and giving Opal candy past her bedtime.” Ronan hissed back. Adam found the ongoing dispute between Noah and Ronan hilarious.  
“I thought he was like, permanently dead or something and you were just hearing echoes or something?” Henry mused, imagining what a fight between the dead kid and Lynch would look like.  
“Oh no,” Ronan grumbled, “He’s still kicking.”  
Henry seemed very confused by this. “But that doesn’t make-”  
“The author wanted to include me so they’re ignoring canon” Noah whispered, appearing behind Adam, or maybe he’d always been there, it’s hard to be sure. No one outside “Noah!” Blue exclaimed excitedly, giving him a hug. His opening comment was forgotten.  
Gansey recommended that they all find another, less crowded room to take refuge in. They found an unoccupied parlor that they all crowded into. Adam, Opal, and Ronan took the love seat, and the rest of the gang crammed themselves into to three person couch. A table between them had a few flickering tapers in fancy candle holders for decoration. Blue took a twix bar out of her purse and began to scarf it down. Noah started to play with her hair. Ronan turned to Adam, covered Opal’s eyes, and gently kissed him on the lips. This was met with screams of “EWWW” “Get a room!!” and “GAAAAYYYYYY!” From the other couch.  
“Sorry, you’re just really cute.” Ronan whispered to a very much blushing Adam. Noah smiled happily, Henry and Blue mimed throwing up, and Gansey looked very confused.  
“Adam, or should I say ADAMN, how is the university system treating you?” Henry asked, curious but mostly just wanting to change the subject.  
“It’s great! It’s even better that my finals are done, so I can just chill for a while.” Adam said.  
Ronan smirked “He was so stressed I thought his hair was going to go grey. Fucking nerd.”  
Adam swatted his head lightly as the room collapsed into laughter. The remainder of the night was spent in that room. As cliche as it sounds, they all knew that even at the most boring party, if they had each other they’d be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated


End file.
